The Forbidden love of Angels
by Kou ChibiUsa
Summary: Seiya was an angel of the guard. Serenity was an angel of the high order. Their love was forbidden and there was another who wanted Serenity for his own.
1. The face of an Angel

Hey peeps. I got this idea from a Gundam Wing fic I read. It's about angels. Usagi is Serenity and she has silver hair. I don't own Sailor Moon and if the person who wrote the Gundam Fic happens to read this, send me a note or a review and I'll give you credit. Anywho, this is a Seiya and Usagi fic but it also includes the generals and senshi. Some of the characters are OOC.  
  
Long ago, in the heavens, angels ruled. They lived in two groups, the angels of the high order, who were able to use high magic and the angels of the guard, who would protect the heavens and their magic was on a lower level. Angels of the high order had silver or white wings while the angels of the guard had black wings. This is a story of two of those angels, one angel of the high order and another of the guard, their love was forbidden.  
  
"Serenity! Serenity!" a young woman called, trying to find her silver haired friend. A giggle sounded behind her and the young woman turned around.  
"Minako!" Serenity hopped out from behind a pillar. Serenity had long silver hair that fell to her waist (A.N. it's the same style as Relena from Gundam Wing, but with Usagi bangs), with a small braid coming from just above her ear on both sides of the head. Each braid had gold ribbon entwined in to it. Minako had long golden hair that fell to around her knees, with a large red bow in her hair.  
"Come on!" Minako said grabbing Serenity's hand. "There are some really cute high angels in the convoy!" The pair beat their huge white wings and took off toward the main street. They landed beside three other girls, Serentiys' and Minakos' short dresses flapped slightly in the wind.  
"Hey! You guys almost missed the start!" A tall young woman will brown hair and a light green dress. A parade of young men with silver and black wings walked down the street.  
"Wow." Minako whispered, "look at them all!"  
"Yeah, really!" the girl with brown hair said.  
"Makoto, see any cute ones?" A girl with black hair asked the brown haired girl said.  
"He's kinda cute Rei." A girl with blue hair answered.  
"Oh, Ami, you find a good one?" the blue haired girl blushed.  
"It's Endymion!" Serenity said, waving happily at a young man with black hair and large white wings. But her wave caught the eye of another. A young man with long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. His huge black wings were closed on his back.  
"She's beautiful!" He whispered to the young man next to him. The young man with shoulder length white hair looked over to where the other man was looking.  
"Yeah, sure. But she's an angel of the high order. No can touch Seiya." He whispered back.  
"Don't be such a stiff Kunzite." Another young man whispered, his longish wavy blond hair was also bound.  
"Zoisite, you know the law. Angels of the guard and angels of the high order are not allowed to love."  
"Who said anything about love?" A young man with brown hair asked. "He might only want to get into her pants."  
"Nephrite!" A young man with short blond hair spluttered.  
"Oh come on Jadeite. Like you've never just wanted to get into a girls pants before." Nephrite answered, smirking.  
"Not with an angel of the high order." Jadeite muttered. He looked put to the girl that Seiya was staring at, a beautiful young woman with black hair looked down at him. He smiled a little at her and it seemed to him that she blushed. Kunzite had been watching the blond with the large red bow. She gave him a wink, blew a kiss at him and smiled. Ami just blushed and turned away when Zoisite blew her a kiss and a wink. Nephrite whistled up at the girl with brown hair, gave her a wink and fluttered his large black wings slightly.  
Seiya blew her a kiss, but the girl didn't even notice. 


	2. Romance at the ball

Hey guys, new chapter. I'm totally into this story. For my other Seiya/Usagi story, I have a second chapter in the works. I don't own SM or anything. If you have any problems leave me a review or something. Anywho, please no flaming. Ja ne!  
  
Serenity smoothed the creases from her long dress. In honor of the convoy's return, the high council was holding a ball. Serenity had left her long hair in its normal style, but her normally short dress was now much longer (A.N. she is wearing her princess dress from the anime, only without those sleeves, they drive me crazy). All four of her friends entered her room, each of them were wearing a long gown (A.N. their princess dresses from the manga. Each in their color. Minako - orange/gold/yellow, Ami - blue, Makoto - green and Rei - red).  
"Do you think I look alright?" Serenity asked, trying again to smooth out creases that weren't even there. "Do you think he'll like me? Do you think he'll notice me?" Rei rolled her eyes, Ami smiled and Minako and Makoto walked over to Serenity's side.  
"You look fine, Serenity. You're beautiful. And if he doesn't notice, then he's not worth it." Minako said, running a brush one final time though Serenity's hair.  
"Truly, Serenity," Makoto said, "You look like the lady that you are." The girls left Serenity's room and walked down the stairs to the hall. Many, many angels of the high order were standing around, there were also many angels of the guard.  
Seiya watched as Serenity entered the room. She looked even more beautiful to him then before. He could tell that she now wore sparkle on her face and her dress was beautiful. Endymion, the man that Seiya had to guard, bowed to Serenity.  
"May I have this dance, Lady Serenity?" Seiya heard him ask, the girl smiled and nodded.  
"Of course my lord." Serenity answered and she took Endymion's hand.  
'Serenity.' Seiya thought to himself, 'what a perfect name for so wonderful a lady.' Seiya looked around, his twin brother, Nephrite, was off romancing the girl with brown hair. Endymion had left Serenity do dance with another lady and Minako, with the help of Makoto and Nephrite, was trying to get Serenity over to Seiya. He met them half way and bowed down to Serenity.  
"Lady Serenity, I would be honored to have this dance." He looked up at Serenity, there was a faint pink tint to her face and she smiled down at him.  
To Serenity, Seiya could have been a twin of Endymion, had it not been for the length of his hair and the color of his wings. "Pray tell, Lord Seiya, why do you look so much like the Lord Endymion?"  
"Lady, his father is my father." Seiya answered, not looking Serenity in the eye. "He bedded my mother, an angel of the guard, and then married Endymion's mother, an angel of the high order." Serenity's hand reached up and touched Seiya's cheek; it felt like fire to his skin. Serenity pulled her hand away, as if she too had felt the heat.  
"You should not be sad. At least you know your family. My father was one on the high council, and my mother was just a lady of the high order. They died when I was 5." Serenity said, turning her face away.  
"Lady, I feel that the Lord Endymion wishes to dance with you again." He let go of her hands. Endymion was standing behind them.  
"Dance with me again," Serenity whispered quickly to Seiya, he nodded and Serenity turned to dance with Endymion. Seiya had sat himself down on a chair and watched as Serenity danced with Endymion. A few large male angels of the high order walked over and looked down at Seiya.  
"Move yourself, black wings." One spat at him, "this is our table."  
"It's a free world, why should I move?"  
"Because we told you to!" Another told him, picking Seiya up by the collar of his shirt.  
"Would you kindly unhand him?" The four angels of the high order turned to see Serenity standing there.  
"Lady Serenity." One of the angels spluttered. "We were just talking lady."  
"Lord Seiya." Serenity held out her hand and Seiya took it. Serenity walked him out into the garden and sat on the side of the fountain. The garden around the fountain was mostly roses and lilies. Small lights were hanging everywhere.  
"Lady, I..."  
"I am just Serenity." She told him with a slight smile.  
"Then I am just Seiya." Seiya stood next to Serenity where she sat. The lady looked up at him, and smiled.  
"What do you enjoy, Seiya?" Serenity asked.  
"I enjoy archery, swimming, singing..."  
"You sing?" Serenity asked, her sky blue eyes lighting up.  
"Yeah, maybe I'll sing for you another time." Seiya smiled at her. "What do you enjoy?"  
"Well," Serenity stood up and looked at Seiya, she was pressed against him slightly. "I draw, read and work hard on my magic." Seiya's heart was beating slightly faster with Serenity pressed against him.  
"Serenity? Serenity?" They both turned to see Endymion walking down the path. The two jumped apart as if burned by a hot iron. "Serenity, there you are love." Endymion said, smiling and holding out his arm for her.  
"My lord." Serenity said with a smile, but she turned quickly back to Seiya. "Seiya, I'll... I'll see you again..." She then turned away and started to walk with Endymion.  
"Come and see me if you have any problems." Seiya called after her. Seiya watched as Serenity kept walking away with her hand on Endymion's arm; his heart fell slightly in his chest. The most beautiful girl in the world had his back to her. And she was with his brother. 


	3. The problem with love

Hey guys, yet another chapter. If you're coming back from reading this story before, you might want to have another look at chapter 2. I changed it a little. Anywho, I'm so happy that people have been reviewing my story! I was really surprised when I came back and found 7 reviews! I was really happy. I really like the Taiki/Ami paring and the Yaten/Minako (or Rei) pairing. But, sorry all you T/A and Y/M fans, this fic has senshi/general romance. I have another story that's S/U, T/A and Y/M. you can have a look at that... even if there is only one chapter up yet.... Yeah, anyway... On with the story!  
  
"Wake up!" Seiya jumped on the end of Kunzite's bed. The taller man groaned, opened one eye, closed it again and shoved  
his head under a pillow. "Come on!" Seiya said, grabbing the pillow, "I need your help!"  
"Go bug Nephrite or something." Kunzite muttered. Seiya sighed, got off the bed and tipped the mattress over. Kunzite  
gave a yell and fell out of the bed with the mattress. "Seiya!" Kunzite tried to grab at his friend's hair as he chased him around the   
room. Seiya went running out of the room, running past his own open door and past Zoisite's, Jadeite's and Nephrite's closed doors. One dreary eyed, tousled haired heads popped out of each room as she heard the two boys yelling and running down the hall.  
Kunzite took a flying leap and tackled Seiya, pinning his huge black wing to his back.  
"Ok! Ok!" Seiya yelled. "I give!" Kunzite stood up, letting Seiya go. Both Seiya and Kunzite flapped their large wings, letting lose feathers fall to the ground.  
"What are you two doing?" Jadeite asked, flapping his wings slightly with the other two behind him.  
"I want breakfast, got anything to eat?" Nephrite asked, one hand rested on his bare chest.  
"You always think about food." Zoisite said, running his long finger though his tangled blond hair. The group sat down at the table and bringing their hands together, there was a slight glow and food appeared on the table. Between bites Kunzite looked at Seiya,  
"What did you want?"  
"I love her." He whispered. The whole group almost choked on their breakfast.  
"SAY WHAT?!" Nephrite said, standing up and knocking over his chair.  
"Now Seiya." Zoisite said. "Be reasonable. You can't love her. The lady is of the high order."  
"I don't care." Seiya said, standing and turning away. Seiya stood with his arms resting on the window.  
"I can understand what you're going through." Jadeite said, pulling apart some of his muffin. He looked up and looked at Seiya's back. "I fell in love, with an angel of the high order. The Lady Rei." The other three looked around at each other and sighed.  
"I didn't want to admit it," Nephrite said, looking away.  
"Even to myself," Zoisite whispered, tucking a piece of blond hair behind his ear.  
"It's so hard." Kunzite muttered.  
"But I love her." The three said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity groaned as she rolled over. Her hand contacted something warm and soft and she opened her eyes quickly. Fearing that she had....  
But when saw the person that was lying next her, Serenity sighed. It was only Minako. Rei was also in the bed; Mako and Ami had wrapped themselves in blankets on the floor. Serenity sat up in her double kings sized bed (A.N. I really don't think they make beds in that size, but I just wanted to make it really big). Her silver hair was slightly matted around her; she sighed and got out of bed. Serenity looked back, but her friends were still sleeping soundly. She entered her bathroom and stripped off her nightdress and climbed into the shower. Serenity rubbed sweet smelling shampoo into her hair and then washed herself with sweet oils. Suddenly her mind traveled back to last night. She slid down the side of the shower to sit on floor, her silver hair hanging limply around her and the water still rushing down. Serenity made no move to turn it off.  
Endymion was indeed very handsome, but when she held his hand she never left the same fire as when she touched Seiya.  
"Serenity?" A voice called. Serenity looked around to see Minako's shadow against the curtain.  
"I'll be out in a minute!" She called and Minako turned and left. With a wave of her hand, the shower turned off. Serenity stood and left the shower. With another wave of her hand, her hair and body were totally dry and it was with yet another slight wave that Serenity was clothed and her hair done.  
"So, how was your night?" Minako asked, she totally dressed and was running a brush though her thick blond hair. She must have used a cleaning spell, rather then bothering with the shower. The other girls were also dressed; Mako and Rei were also running brushes thought their hair. Ami was just sitting and talking with Mako. The other girls looked up, they too, must have used cleaning spells on themselves.  
"It was good," Serenity said, not looking at her friends.  
"Yeah… and?" Mako asked.  
"Nothing, nothing really." Serenity said, blushing and looking away.  
"So, is Endymion nice?"  
"Endymion?" Serenity looked confused for a minute and then her face lit up. "Oh, yes. Endymion!"  
"You mean you don't remember?" Rei asked, looking at Serenity in surprise.  
"Well, I… you see… being with Seiya, it kind of drove it from my mind."  
"You mean the guard?"  
"It's not like I love him! I… I love Endymion!" Serenity said, she sounded like she might be trying to convince herself. Minako and Mako exchanged looks.  
"I enjoyed last night." Ami said, she had a slightly dreamy look on her face. "But I can't love him." She sighed, and the other three followed suit. Serenity smiled at her friends.  
"Guards?"  
"Yes." The four answered at once. 


End file.
